


In for the Kill

by undeadcare



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadcare/pseuds/undeadcare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think you’re being cute right now? Are you kidding me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In for the Kill

This is not going to do.  It just won’t work.  Tony drove an entire twenty-two minutes to get to the crude little thing Rhodey calls an office and now that he’s arrived he isn’t being swept up in a welcoming kiss.  There’s no kiss, no smile of greeting and adoration, and not even a gesture of get over here and get into this hug we’re about to share because baby I missed you.

He gets a quick flick of Rhodey’s hand, and then Rhodey’s turning his chair around with an admittedly irritated swivel as he raises his voice on the phone a bit as though Tony’s trying to speak over him.

“Absolutely, Mr. President. I think that a weapons reform-  Right.  Right, exactly,” Rhodey nods in agreement and Tony lets his mouth slide into a scowl.

He did not just drive twenty-two minutes to be dismissed.

Nope.

He moves with the grace of a drunk cat as he slides around the corner of Rhodey’s desk.  He’s determined, he also knows he’s adorable when he’s angry and it’s doubly so when he’s pushy. Rhodey is seriously a lucky guy to have such a wanting boyfriend.  

Seriously.

“I’d love to meet with you and Secretary-”

Tony beams as he cocks his head to hold the stolen phone against his shoulder. “Hey, yeah, Rhodey totally wants to meet with you for a super cool lunch date, but right now he’s got an afternoon date with his horny boyfriend who drove all the way over to see him. Have your people call his people.  God bless America,” Tony ends the call via tossing the phone over his shoulder.

It takes a bit of effort, but he manages to straddle Rhodey’s lap.  His knees are pinned against the other’s thighs and the chair’s arms, but he manages to sit back partially on Rhodey’s knees.  “You know I hate it when you do that.”

“Do you have any idea how important that call was??”

“Uh, sort of, but I don’t care. I came all the way over here to-”

“Ruin my career.  You’re literally past the point of systematically doing it.  You skipped up the chain of command and went right in for the kill.  Horny boyfriend? Are you out of your mind?” Rhodey asks, but Tony doesn’t give him the chance to.

Now it’s time for that kiss he should have gotten five minutes ago.

“I’m not trying to ruin you. I’m trying to uplift you, at least part of you,” Tony smirks and goes in for another kiss, but Rhodey holds his hands up and pushes lightly at his chest.

“How am I supposed to fix what you just did?  You think you’re being cute right now? Are you kidding me?”

“Take me to that lunch as your date, I’ll fix everything. Me and the big guy go way back.  Also, yes. I do think I’m being cute right now.  I’m always cute, and no, I’m being very, very serious right now. You wanna try it like this or over the desk?” Tony asks, and rocks his hips, practically grinds and Rhodey’s instant twitch has him smiling beside himself.

Hell, yes he thinks he’s cute.  He’s downright irresistible.

“You’re lucky I love you, because if I didn’t I swear to God, Tony,” he huffs, but Tony catches him in another kiss and Rhodey raises his hands in a gesture of surrender before promptly gripping Tony’s ass and hauling him closer.


End file.
